1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas combustion type driving tool.
2. Related Art
In a gas combustion type driving tool, a fuel container such as a gas can filled with a liquefied fuel gas is mounted within the tool, the flammable gas supplied from the fuel container is injected into a closed combustion chamber, a mixed gas constituted of the flammable gas and an air within the combustion chamber is generated, and a fastening member is driven into a work-piece using combustion pressure generated when the mixed gas is ignited.
The fuel container is stored in a fuel container storing portion formed within a housing, and the fuel container is attachable and detachable with respect to a main body of the tool. The fuel container is replaced when the fuel in the fuel container is used up.
The fuel container storing portion includes a connecting section to which a nozzle of the fuel container is connected. The fuel in the fuel container is supplied through this connecting portion.
Conventionally, the connecting section is structured such that it cannot be cleaned or replaced unless the driving tool is disassembled. Thus, a maintenance of the connecting section is difficult for a user.
US2007/0074706 discloses a tool in which the connecting section is formed in a cover member for covering the fuel container storing portion and the nozzle of the fuel container can be connected to this connecting section.
In the tool of US2007/0074706, since the connecting section is formed in the cover member, when the cover member is opened, the connecting section is exposed and thus the connecting section can be easily cleaned or replaced. However, although the cleaning or replacement of the connecting section is easy, the connecting section is always exposed whenever the fuel container is mounted into or removed from the driving tool. Therefore, there is found a disadvantage that a foreign substance such as dust is easy to stick to the connecting section. Also, when the cover member is opened and closed, a pipe line communicating with the connecting section is caused to move. This frequently applies a load to the pipe line, resulting in the degraded durability.